Life of Harry-Anne Potter
by prety
Summary: AU Fem! Harry Potter is not what everyone think – is not a boy, is a she. Voldemort did not know this and attacked the wrong family but ... with this he seal the fate of everyone, include his. Also other characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Life of Harry Potter**

Harry Potter is not what everyone think – is not a boy, is a she. Voldemort didn't know this and attacked the wrong family but ... with this he seal the fate of everyone, include his.

I do not owe Harry Potter.

Legend:

_Thinking_ – **parselmounth**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - epilogue**

On 31 July 1980 Lily Potter nee Evans gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. But the nurse did one simple mistake – they told them he was a she. Everyone was so distracted that nobody noticed the mistake. When the naming ceremony was finished and she was named Harry James Potter they saw – he was a she. Lily and James glared at the nurse and although the nurse apologize and St. Mungo with her the mistake was made. On that day she becomes Harry James Potter. Only blood adoption could change her name and poor parents didn`t want this.

So, to not attract publicity they decided that nobody, Sirius too, must know that Harry is a she. They have plenty of time to figure out how, with the help of St. Mungo, to repair the mistake made by one nurse.

Then Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, told them about the prophecy and Lily and James went into a hiding.

* * *

It was 27 October 1981.

"James I have a bad feeling and it is not because today is Halloween. We must prepare for Anne the package if something happens to us."

"Lily...", "No, James, not Lily me! We don`t know if something happen, we don`t know nothing! Nobody knows that Harry in or Harry-Anne. We must prepare the emergency package if something happen to us or the other. Dumbledore will do nothing for her! I don`t know why you so trust him!"

"Lily, I know that Dumbledore is sometimes an old manipulator with many secrets but surely he will not do harm to a baby." James tries to see reasons with Lily but Lily knows better. One month ago her best ex-friend Severus Snape wrote a letter and this letter clear everything between them so Lily decided to confide in him with an oath that everything stay between them. James knew nothing of this and Severus, for love of her and for her sake, agreed. In case something happen to them and they died.

Lily prepare two things – one is a 5 compartment trunk which Harry-Anne will receive on her 10 birthday. There are letters, diaries, some their most treasure items, clothes for her, her Valut keys, only valuable and reliable keys, documents of their manor, their property and when or if they died everything they owe (include the invisible cloak now in possession of Dumbledore, their wand, clothes and their portraits) will go in one of the trunk compartment. The other item is self recharge box for her future guardian, Sirius or someone else. This box contains nappies, cloths and books. With charm invented from Lily and visible only for Harry-Anne.

James didn`t know this. This and the letter and the meeting with Severus were the only two secrets between them.

In one thing Lily succeed. She convinced James to change his will without the knowledge of Albus Dumbledore. In this new will he named Magical Guardian in case Sirius was unable to take care of Harry-Anne his lawyer Mr. Smith from Smith and Davlish. Mr. Smith had also 7 years old son so knew the risks and the consequences. In this will was also a magical contract with Gringotts regard Harry-Anne now known as Harry James Potter. On her 10 birthday her name would change to Harry-Anne James Potter but legally only when she signed the contract with Gringotts and Mr. Smith. Also the entire Potter property will seal itself to the date of this contract. Lily told James about her blood status and James also agreed, and this wrote in the will, that Harry-Anne can chose the surname of only Potter or Potter-Seldon to pay the respect to Lily heritage and long lost line of Noble House.

* * *

Four days later Lily still tries to convince James on the usefulness of the emergency trunk in case something happen to them.

"James, I know that Dumbledore is a good man but he is a man much older then we, with knowledge much bigger than our two and although I know he will never harm our Harry-Anne, he also will never take care for her in ways I want. If she is the child of the prophecy she will be her, I think the proper world is, tool not matter what can think or not think and you know this. James I ..." But Lily didn`t have the chance to finish her sentence... they heard something outside and James take a discrete look out of the window.

"Lily is him. Take Harry-Anne and run!"

"James..", "No, Lily. Someone must take care of her. You are right. Someone must. I love you Lily. Now go", "I love you too James" and with that Lily take her child with her and run upstairs to take a portkey. Unfortunately the portkey didn't work.

"I am sorry my little, I am sorry. I cannot protect you but I love you. Everything will be right. I love you, remember my little Harry-Anne." Lily kiss her child on the forehead jut before the door shut open and Voldemort went inside.

"Please, take me, not Harry. Please..." To not avail.

Lily and James Potter were dead, Harry-Anne Potter become the boy-who-lived insisted the girl-who-lived and went to the Dursley`s.

Live there was not a pleasure for Harry-Anne but because she was a female Vernon and Dudley do not beat her so often, Petunia did not starve her so much and her bedroom, the cupboard under the stairs, was not so poor either. She had chores, she had not had so much food, her clothes were hand-me down but she also have her pijamas and her books. The Dursley`s cannot take this from her because of charm Lily place on her box. There was also Miss Figg but she never mentioned to Albus Dumbledore the he was a she. Miss. Figg thought that Dumbledore knew this and this was his strategy to keep her safe so Harry-Anne, which some call her Harry, other Anne, some Harry-Anne and the Dursley`s girl, lived her life without the knowledge about her heritage until her 10 birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Before Harry-Anne can look at her trunk it was start of a new school term and near Christmas. The Dursleys lock her in her cupboard for whole day and let her out for daily chores – cook and cleaning. Without something to do she open her trunk and take a look at it.

There were letters, diaries, books, some documents and instructions. She pick up the letter where was written Instructions and began to read.

_Dear Harry-Anne,_

_If you read this, we are no longer with you and for that we are sorry. The story is complicated and long but we, your father and I, will explain in the best way we can. _

_Your father, James Charles Potter, was a part of a very old and noble house of Potter. There were respected, wealthy and feared too but kind and gentle people. There were a pureblood. _

_Mine family was me, your grandparents and my sister, Petunia. I and my sister were very different. She care for me but she didn't love me and for that I understand her. _

_What is this so important? If you know her, you know also that she despise everything different, not ordinary, and not »normal«. If you live with her, and I fear that you do if we are dead and you not, she your life there probably was not light, beautiful and they do not love you or care for you properly. _

_I hope that this is not the case but if it is – I am sorry dear. We are sorry. _

_You must know that they will never tell you the truth, not about you not about us. We, little one, are part of this world but also part of the world of Witches and Wizards. Their world is hidden from muggles (people without magic), with their own Government, their own traditions, schools, culture etc. They have their own Alley – Diagon Alley – where you can purchase what you need (entrance in main London street trough the bar name Lacky Calderon only visible to us) and their bank – Gringott. Gringott rules the goblins – they have their own culture, honor and language and they want respect. Although we, James and I, threat their as our equal, most wizards don`t so they are first rude but kind and great. _

_Now we must tell you what happen to us. _

_Everything have their own history – our world too. When you were born, we were at war. One man, Voldermort (his real name was Tom Riddle), want change our world. He become obsess with Dark Arts (Our magic is magic but there also exist a branch of magic call Dark Arts – The arts of rituals, dangerous spells and forbidden knowledge) and won't change the perceptions of magic. With this is mind he went against Albus Dumbledore (The headmaster of our school in Britain. Hogwarts – where all magical children, purebloods (children with only magical ancestor), half-blood (children with pureblood ancestor and one muggle born parent) and muggleborn (parent are muggle), attend on their 11 birthday), the Government and the Aurors (magical coops). He had his own army, the so called Death Eaters, people who kill and do horrid things to muggles and other magical people. _

_In time you were born one seer made a prophecy. The prophecy meant to be a boy born the end of July, but you were a girl. Other boy was Neville Longbottom._

_»The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not ... because his equal will be in heart and will but not soul ... and neither can live inside another so one must die at the hand of the other ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord ...«_

_We gone into hiding, made Pater Pattegrew our secret keeper instead of Sirius Black, your godfather and, and this is the strange thing, you were know as Harry James Potter, son of Lilly and James, grandson of Charles Frank Potter and Dorea Millicent Potter nee Black because of a mistake made from your nurse in St. Mungo hospital. Now every legal paper will recognize you as Harry-Anne James Potter, daughter of James and Lilly Potter, granddaughter of Sirius Orion Black and honorable granddaughter of Remus Lupin. _

_If we are indeed dead, Peter betrayed us. If this is the case, Siruis was framed (nobody knew about the switch, neither Remus Lupin, our dear friend (werewolf once a month, gentle, kind and intelligent man). So inside of the trunk you have other letters, everyone has instructions about the trunk, about people in our world, about your future. _

_You must know who you can trust and who not. In this area your father and I disagreed. Your father did not know about this trunk and your clothes and books box. He did not know about my friend Severus Snape (known as death eater, potions master. He overheard the first sentence of the prophecy and report to Riddle but his intentions was not ill because he did not understand what this prophecy entail so do not resent him his mistake. I forgave him, try you too) and he did not know, not entirely, about my distrust of Albus Dumlbedore so he did not know about precautions I made to secure our property, your inheritance. I fear, if you were the child of prophecy, you will be only a tool for him and he will not give you sufficient information for your safety or he simply will not take care properly for you. So beware of him and do not trust him. HE is a good man but he is also a good strategist and he do not know you. _

_Finally I must warn you. If you live with Petunia, she will not let you go to Hogwarts. You must warn her that about problems for her if she refuse, about Albus Dumbledore and about Aurors. You will receive a letter with your address. Hide it, read it, go check for an owl outside and write on the parchment next world:_

_»I accept your invitations to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My guardians told me about Wizards world so there is no need for help from your school. They will pay for my purchase. Thank you, Harry Potter. « _

_Do not write Harry-Anne Potter because then someone will go to collect you and probably do not told you what you must to know. Then go purchase your school thing. _

_Harry-Anne, I love you. Be safe, be brave, be kind, be suspicious, be aware and be you. Remember, I love you. _

_Your mother,_

_Lilly Potter, nee Evans, part of Ancient and Nobel House of Potter, House of Seldon by birthright_

Harry-Anne re-read the letter, relived that her parents loved her, cared for her, relived although sad about the information her mother gave her and about the knowledge, about her heritage. This was her first and best Christmas present. There were tears on her check and big, beautiful smile on her face. _Now I know you loved me Mum. I Promise I will be brave, kind, safe. I promise Mum I will forgive your friend. I love you too Mum._

And so next month's Harry-Anne read all the letters her Mother write, all the diaries, all the documents about, now her, property. She studies the language of Goblins, the etiquette, Wizards culture, and behavior; memorize the names of her future maybe enemies and friends and so on. Her Life with the Dursley was easier because now she knew she is not a freak, her parents are not some drunker and they loved her.

In her diary she wrote about her status.

_July 31 1976_

_Today I went to Gringotts for usual check up for possible inheritance and surprisingly went out my family was a long lost side of squibs. My ancestors were from Ancient and Noble house of Seldon and from there Heir to Rowena Ravenclaw. Shocking news is that I am half-blood and so theoretically I must know the ways of pureblood. It`s pain me to know that my sister is a squib. She would do everything for being a witch._

And so Harry-Anne learned the ways of pureblood and the traditions of her mother's lost heritage. She knows what she must do when she will go to Diagon Alley.

The life with the Dursley's was as always – chores, less food, cupboard, school and reading hidden in her cupboard. Some of rooms in the trunk will open when she rich 11 but other than that Harry-Anne loved the reading her mother left her about her family.

And so months pass and July 1991 arrive and with it her Hogwarts letter.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi.

This is chapter 3. please read it and send me some review about the content (boring, ok) and what can I do to improve the conversations between Voldy and Harry-Anne. Thank you.

Oh, I am really sorry for errorrs in first two chapter. It was written in some rush :)

I do not owe Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

One day on July Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform. That day Harry-Anne stayed with Mrs. Figg. Mrs. Figg wasn`t as bad as usual because one o previous day she tripped on one of her cat and broke her leg. On that day she didn`t seem so fond of her cats. Mrs. Figg gave her a bit of chocolate cake and one book in hand so she can read. Mrs. Figg knew she love reading but also she can get her book for presents because of the Dursley`s. So she keeps her book there and Harry-Anne can read it. Her day was good.

When she got home, Dudley paraded around in his new uniform, Aunt Petunia rent about her little Dudleykins and Uncle Vernon of how proud is he of him »...not someone like you, girl!« Next morning when Harry-Anne went in the kitchen for her usual cooking, there was a horrible smell. It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. She went to have a look and there was large dirty rags swimming in grey water.

»Aunt Petunia, what is this?« but she didn`t answer like always. Her lips tightened and then »Your new school uniform.« Harry-Anne looked in the bowl again »Oh, I didn`t know they must be wet.«,

»don`t be stupid girl!« snapped Aunt Petunia. »I am dyeing some if Dudley`s old things grey for you.«

But Harry-Anne knows what must do. »Aunt Petunia, I am not going to that school.« and there was silence. Silence. And silence. Suddenly Aunt Petunia shut »What is meaning of this stupid girl. Of course you go to the school, like everyone!«

»No, Aunt. I am not going to that school. You know why I am not going and you cannot do nothing to prevent this to happen!«

»You will not go there, freak! You will not become like her. I will not have this in my house!«.

»there is nothing you can do Aunt Petunia! If you won't let me go they will go and take me to the school and you know what can they do with their wand.« And with that her Aunt watches her silent. »You are like her, think better than other. If you go, you will not be coming back, is that clear girl? I will not put my family for you, you ungrateful brat!«.

_Well, that goes well_. »Aunt Petunia, you are my guardian. If I will not go back here, what will other think of you?« And this was this. For Petunia Dursley image is everything and she will do everything to safeguard her family.

»We will not pay for your things!«

»Yes, Aunt Petunia, I will let you know when I will go to London.« And with that Harry-Anne went to the table. When Dudley and Uncle Vernon come in, both wrinkled noses because of the smell but otherwise sit at the table for their breakfast. When they heard the click of the letter-box and flop of letter on the doormat, Uncle Vernon said »Get the post, Dudley.«,

»Make her get it.«

»Get the post, girl.«

»Make Dudley get it.«

»Dudley poke her with your Smeltings stick!« and with that, before Dudley can beat her, went to get the post. There were three thing on the doormat: a postcard form Uncle Vernon`s sister Marge, a brown envelope that looked like a bill and another letter for her. She stared at the letter, her heart twinkling like a giant elastic band. This was her letter, her letter for Hogwarts, away of the Dursley`s but instead Ms. Harry-Anne James Potter there was the name of Mr. Harry Potter, The cupboard under the Stairs, 4 Privet Drive, little Whinging, Surrey. _Why they did not write my proper name?_ _Oh, well_.

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp. Turning the envelope over her hand trembling, saw purple wax seal bearing a coat arms: a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding a large letter H. Harry-Anne open the door and looked for an owl. _There it is!_ »Hurry up, girl. We don`t have all day for your laziness!«

She went back to the kitchen, still staring at her letter. She handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postacrd, sat down and slowly began to open the yellow envelope. Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill and snorted then flipped over the postcard.

»Marge is ill« he informed Aunt Petunia. »Ate much of something...«

»Dad!« said Dudley suddenly, »Dad, Harry`s got something! Dad!« Harry-Anne was on the point of unfolding her letter when it was jerked sharply out of her hand by Uncle Vernon.

»That`s mine!« She exclaimed. Aunt Petunia knew what this letter was.

»Who`d be writing to you, ungrateful brat?« sneered Uncle Vernon, shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. His face went from red to green. »P-p-Petunia« he sputtered, »P-petunia, it is it..« and then chaos erupted.

»I WANT MY LETTER!«

»Dad, I wanna see it too! Freak can`t have it!«

»Petunia!« but Petunia stood still near the tub whished that didn`t happen. »Harry-Anne, Dudley go out. NOW!« Everyone stay still in the kitchen in stupor. Aunt Petunia never ever shut, less to Dudley. »But Mum...«, »I said OUT!« Dudley shrink and without complain go out, Harry-Anne watche her and then her too went out. She knew she will get her letter now.

Nearly half our pass when door of the kitchen open.

»Harry-Anne go fetch your things and go to your new bedroom, Dudley second room. Dudley, without complain, go with her and take every toy, book, everything yours and take to the attic.«

Dudley and Harry-Anne stood there in wonder.

»This is my room. She can`t have it!«

»Dudley, if you won't do this, you will be punished! Harry-Anne today and tomorrow you will be excused from your chores and without food. Now go, both of you!« Aunt Petunia went upstairs in her room, close the door and let three astonished people in hallway. First person who went from the stupor was Harry-Anne. »Uncle Vernon I want my letter, please.«. He, without complain, gave her letter and went to the living room watch his television, Harry-Anne to the cupboard under the stairs open her letter.

_Finally, finally i have my letter_ thought Harry-Anne triumphantly.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster of school Albus Dumbledore (Order od Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Potter, _

_Although our register shows the name of Ms. Harry-Anne James Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School. Your feel will be withdrawing from your parents Gringotts valut to their request in case you accept our offer. Enclosed you will find a list of all necessary books and equipment. Please send your replay no later than July 31 by school owl which will wait near your residence until 31 of July. _

_Inside you will also find a Hogwarts express ticket. The Hogwarts express will start on 11 o'clock from platform 9 and ¾ (you must pass the barrier between platform 9 and 10) on King cross station, London. Term begins on 1 September. _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry-Anne reread the letter then tucks it in her pocket, takes the box with books and clothes, places it in her trunk, shrunk it and collect other things from her cupboard and went to her new room.

Second Dudley room was not big not was neat and clean. Her new bad was old and her table scratched but enough big for homework and study. There was small window near her bad and one big enough wardrobe. Not big at all but for her it was enough. This was her new room, first room in this house and it was all her. There was enough space for two people and some shelves for book. She closes the door, expands the trunk and places it in the wardrobe, take the box with clothes and began the cleaning. In the begging of he evening her new room was clean, her new clothes, the same clothes she hide from the Drusley`s, was placed inside the wardrobe, her showed and clean exhausted and hungry fall in the bad with one small smile on her lips. Tomorrow was a new day.

Next morning Harry-Anne got up really early. She went to her trunk and take from it parchment and quill and then start writing.

_Dear Deputy Headmistress,_

_I accept my place in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All my purchase will do with my guardians who will pay for my supplies so there is no need for an accompanier. I will go to King Cross station on 1__st__ September. Thank you for your explain. _

_Sincerely,_

_Harry- James Potter_

_Without Anne near Harry they will never figure out why is my name write in this way._ She folds her letter, went to bathroom, shrink her trunk and go outside knowing nobody will miss her. Outside spot a small brown owl. "Hi, are you the owl from Hogwarts School?" The owl hoot and land to her shoulder. "Please take this letter to Minerva McGongall, will you?" Another hoot and owl fly away. Harry-Anne watches her until get out of her slight and then went to the bus station for London. Today she has lot things to do.

* * *

Nearly one hour later Harry-Anne stood before The Leaky Cauldron. _I am brave, I am brave. Potter you are brave._ _I can do this_. Harry-Anne step inside. Inside was dark and shabby. There were some people sitting in a corner and one pale young man with a book in his hand. _Our eyes met and my scar began to arch._ _What a strange thing. Who is this man? _

A barman interrupts my musing "can I help you child? You lose?"

"Errr … no, no. I come to buy my school supplies, sir.", "First year dear?" Harry-Anne nodded. "Ah, Hogwarts. You are alone, dear?",

"Yes, sir. My guardians had other business, sir. Can you shove my where is Diagon Alley, sir?",

_Such a polite child and all alone, wonder where her parents are_. Tom waved with his hand. "This way, miss. Now when you will have your wand you must memorize the next order of brick, ok?" Then, with his wand, touched the bricks in the wall and a small hole appeared. "Now miss, this is Diagon Alley. Enjoy your journey miss."

Harry-Anne stood there in wonder and whispers a quiet "thank you sir" before the barman, Tom, went inside the Cauldron.

* * *

Meanwhile a pale young man with a book in his hand had an internally debate with his Lord, if is good to offer help to the girl.

_My Lord?_

_Quirrell, go to her and offer your help. I have a strange feeling about her. Go, now. _

_Yes My Lord. _

Quirrell stood, took his book and then noticed his Lord invading his mind and take possession of his body.

* * *

"It is beautiful miss, is it?"

Harry-Anne turned and saw the young pale man. Strangely her scar did not hurt. Maybe this was only a coincidence.

"Sir?"

"Oh, excuse me. I didn`t present, did I? I am Professor Quirrell, teach one of the subject at Hogwarts. You are a first year?" Voldemort stood there in silence and watched the young girl. _What a lovely face. Those eyes, those green eyes. Where I met them?_

"Oh, yes. You teach sir? How is Hogwarts? Sir?"

"Yes, I teach Defence against the Dark Arts. I have some issues with the students so in school I stutter. Hogwarts is great, you will see. So, Can I accompany you?"

_There is something in this professor. Can I trust him? Mother wrote me in her letters not to trust unknown people, but maybe, just maybe_… "If you not have other errands professor, I would be happy for your company but I have some personal matters to attend and maybe it will take too much time, sir."

"No worry. I will wait. I have too some personal issues. Can I inquire of your name?"

"Oh, I am sorry. I forgot. My name is Harry-Anne, please to meet you, professor."

_Harry-Anne … such a strange name but her eyes are so known. I don`t know what is the matter with me_. "Please to meet you too, Harry-Anne. Shall we?"

Harry-Anne and Professor Quirrell walk to Gringotts in silence. Her eyes shone brightly in wonder. She turned her head in all directions as they walked up the streets to Gringotts then she heard a soft chuckle and turn in the direction of the sound only to look at brown-reddish exes of Professor Quirrell. Green eyes meet brown-red. They stared at each other, either in their own though then, as in silent understanding; they broke eye contact and proceed down the street.

"Professor, I must go to Gringotts. I do not want to be rude or ungrateful but I really have some personal business to attend and don`t have too much time to spend here today."

"I understand. Let's make a deal. I accompany you to Gringotts and there we part separate way. It is right with you?"

Harry-Anne though for two seconds, then smiles to professor Quirrell and melt the men cold heart. Quirrell stood there in silent watching this display in confusion. _She smiles to me? And I feel warmth inside me. What is this? How is this possible?_

"Ok, for me it is right. Shall we?" without a second word she steps down the street straight to Gringotts and there they parted each their repetitively ways, one in confusion other happy for her first professor-friend in her life.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not owe Harry Potter but I borrow some parts (worlds, paragraphs) of Harry Potter and The Philosopher`s Stone.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Such a strange man. I don`t understand. Why my heart beat so fast? And his eyes. I recognize them but don`t know of when. His eyes fills me with dread, dear and danger, on the other hand I feel warmth and some sort of mystery. Maybe in time I will understand now I have other matters to attend._

"Inside Gringotts are Goblins. They run the bank. They say Goblins are great warrior and nobody can steal from them."

"And you sir, you think the same?"

_Very subtle and observative … hm…_ "Yes, I think the same although some people with certain knowledge and power can achieve _the supposedly impossible_." Voldemort in the body of Quirrell firmly state but his thoughts was cut from Harry-Anne statement.

"So _the supposedly impossible_ means illegally?" Quirrell laughed at that statement. "I have to admit that you are very cleaver and quick in perception. There are few girls with such mind. Yeah, you could say, yes. Magic are divided into Dark arts and light arts, is generally used for dark magic. "

"I suppose it is possible to break into Gringotts with use of prohibited branches of magic's? But you know professor is not always necessary to use magic's to achieve certain results. Sometimes it is enough to have logic, cleverness and a good strategy to achieve what you want, even break in the bank. After all Muggles do this every day." With this statement Harry-Anna leaves a speechless professor ahead and continued walking down the street. Soon enough they reached Gringotts.

Gringotts was a snowy-white building which towered over other shops. Standing beside the door was a small creature. Goblins. Harry-Anne bowed at them and they step inside. On the second pair of door were engraved words for wizards to scare. Harry-Anne didn`t read them because her Mum explains in her letters about them.

They enter inside and pause before first counter when one Goblin scribe on one large ledger. Harry-Anne greets him and gave him the letter her mum wrote 10 years ago. The Goblin read it and has gone only to arrive with other Goblin. Voldemort stood there and watch in silence. _Strange,_ he tough.

"Griphook will escort you to the Account manager. I wish you pleasant journey." _This was odd; never in my life I saw such a first greeting from Goblins. Who is she?_

"Thank you, sir. May your business run and your gold increase. Good day sir." With that say Harry-Anne bow to the Goblin and turn to him. "Thank you professor Quirrell for your kindness. We will see in Hogwarts, good day."

"Thank you Miss. You didn`t tell me your full name." he asked her but she only playfully laughed and looking at him with those beautiful witty eyes which made him only froze there and stared in her beautiful eyes.

"Oh, you will see at the sorting ceremony. Have a good day, professor." Then she turned and went with the Goblin. He just stood there and watched her for a long time after she had left, wondering what had just happened. Meanwhile Harry-Anne was thinking about the conversation with the professor. _How strange. I do not understand what is happening to me. And the way I talked to him was so uncharacteristic for me. Why?_

Griphook knocked on the door, opened it, and to quite stubby Goblin said something in Gobbledygook and gave her space to enter the office.

Harry-Anne bowed and said "Thank you Griphook. May your business run and your gold increase." Griphook blinked in surprise, then bowed himself "May your business run fluently" and shut the door behind.

"Good day Goblin Grandok. May your business run and your gold increase."

"Good day Mss. Potter. I see that you had been instructed well by Mrs. Potter about Goblins habits."

"Certainly her letters and her diaries were useful. Under her direction I come here for inheritance and heritage test, and to read their wills. My mother put me in a letter warning the requirements for consultation before I go to Hogwarts."

"Sit down, Miss Potter. In any case, your mother left specific instructions about your future, in particular in the case of that your guardian would not be Sirius Black. Can I ask you who exactly your guardian is?"

"I thought this is known. They are Muggles, my mother's sister Petunia Dursley and Vernon Dursley."

Grandok was stunned, "Well, this is something new. Our information indicates someone completely different."

"May I ask who should be my guardian?"

"Albus Dumbledore." After that declaration there was rather inconvenient silence.

"I understand. Under what circumstances he becomes my guardian and he attempt to take something from my Valuts?"

"Dumbledore came after the arrest of Sirius Black with documents of the Ministry of acceptance of your guardianship. He did not want to say exactly where you are living because of supposedly threat from Death eaters. Regard to the entry to your Valuts he tried a few times in 1981, but we answered him that your parents frozen them all before their death in case something happened to them until you come here before starting school. He tried several times with inactive keys 1 year ago and a few months ago."

"Do you know whether he wanted money or something else?"

"Accordingly to the report he wanted to enter the Potter Family Valut and your Thrust Valut. Wanted some books, an invisibility cloak, which would supposedly vanished one year ago and a small amount of money he wanted to keep for your care."

"Good. I was afraid he had other purposes."

"Albus Dumbledore is a lot of things but a thief not yet. No need to fear about this. So let's go now to business. Your mother has requested inheritance and heritage test. She also wanted to take a look for a magical block placed on you. After that we'll talk about their wills. Please cut your finger with a knife and sprinkle five drops of blood on the parchment and 7 on the other." delivered her a knife; she cut a small cut in her finger and let drops of blood falls on the parchments. The wound healed itself.

"The first parchment shows your heritage, and the other property."

_**Name**: Harry-Anne James Potter_

_**Age:** 10_

_**Parents:** James Charles Potter and Lily Marrison Potter, nee Evans_

_Lordship of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

_Heir to The Ancient and Noble house of Black_

_Lordship to the Ancient and Noble House of Seldon_

_Heir of Rowena Ravenclaw_

_Heir to Godric Gryffindor_

From The Ancient and Noble House of Potter Valuts n. 687, 719, 800

Access to the Valuts of The Ancient and Noble house of Black n. 711 and 718

From The Ancient and Noble House of Seldon Valuts n. 801, 789, 1000, 1001

Hogwarts Trust Valut

"This is all mines?"

"Yes, Miss Potter. Your mother was, contrary to popular belief, half-blood. She came from a long generation of squibs and was the first after several generations with magic's. Her relatives and yours as well are from the Ancient and Noble House of Seldon, old pureblood family that has its roots in the time of Founders, descendent from Rowena Ravenclaw. Potter Family derives from the Peverell family in which the daughter of Godric Gryffindor married the Peverell name then change to Potter from another marriage. Another well-known branch of this family is Gaunt Family and the only living descendent Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Voldemort, descendent of Salazar Slytherin, another Founder."

"Me and Voldmort have a common ancestor? I did not know this although my mother wrote me about him."

"Yes. Well regard of the Wills of your parents, your parents had clearly expressed their desire in case of their deaths, and in case Sirius Black was not your Magical guardian to provide you with legal emancipation and as a guardian appoint the lawyer Mr. Smith from the firm Smith and Thompson. This is up to your 15 years when you can be completely emancipated without a Magical Guardian. If you choose this option you will become Lady Potter- Seldon, heir of the Ancient and Nobel House of Black. If you want to keep your actual status, Albus Dumbledore will continue remain your Magical Guardian until you 15 years. Unfortunately, their Wills were sealed and cannot be opened in public without drawing attention to certain individuals. Want you time to ..."

"I accept."

"Good. I will also organize another meeting for tomorrow with Mr. Jonas Smith at 10. It'll be okay?"

"Good. Then for tomorrow it settles."

"Now we can check for the magic blocks." Grandok pressed the button on the table and a few moments later came into the room another Goblin. "Goblin Plinas look to Miss Potter for Magical blocks."

Goblin started to draw a circle in the middle of room; it drew another circle and connects them with lines. "Miss. Potter please steps into the small circle in the middle, hang up everything except the clothes and stay still."

Harry-Anne did what she was told and waited. Meanwhile, the goblin raised a kind of crystal, started to speak in Gobbledygook and crystal began to shine. She felt a slight tingling in her scar on her forehead and then began to scream. The two Goblins remained perplexed and waited for the completion of the ritual.

When the ritual ended Harry-Anne collapsed on the floor. "Plinas go after the healer Davlish." The Goblin was gone. Grandok lifted Harry-Anne and placed her on the chair. A few moments later walked into the office healer Davish, lifted his wand and began to scan.

"It is nothing serious with her, other than overwhelming from such amount of magic. After a few moments she will come around. I'm more concerned with the scar on her forehead. Contains Dark magic. Will be necessary to look into it more accurately." Due to his predictions Harry-Anne came to consciousness. At first, she felt dizzy and confused.

"Did something happen?"

"Your body is not accustomed in so many magic at once so you pass out. Other than that everything is all right, but your scar requires detailed examination."

"Oh. Were there any blocks on my magic's?"

Goblin Pinas took the parchment, made it crystal, crystal mumbled something and started working. On the parchment began to appear the words:

**Magic blocks**

Animagus blocks

Magic block 60 %

Soul block from blood magic

"So, those are my magical blocks. Are there problems with they remove?"

It was healer Davish who answer her "Usually magical blocks are difficult to at the same time because of a large amount of magic's. In your case, we can easily release two blocks, animagus and soul blocks, for magical blocks you have to come every year to release a small amount of magic for not overwhelming your body."

"Tomorrow you have a meeting with Mr. Smith, after lunch, say at 14 pm you can remove these blocks. Does that suit you Mss. Potter?"

"It is, Grandok and please calls me Harry-Anne." From her pocket she took her trunk, it increased, and then took the key of her Trust Valut.

"I also need money from my Valut."

"Well, Griphook will escort you to your Trust Valut. Have a nice day Miss. Potter."

Harry-Anne bowed and present appropriate greeted, and then went along with Griphook. As they step in the entrance hall of Gringotts she felt shivers on the back as if someone was watching her but when she turned no one was there. On the other side of the hall Voldemort stood and watched Harry-Anne with raised eyebrows, invisible. Harry-Anne is the only human being on the world in his entire existence who intrigues him in such a manner that it is almost ridiculous. But for now he will only be watching. She has more in front of her, she is still too young with only 11, and maybe one day she will be even useful. For now his priority is the Stone and his new body, then Harry Potter. _This will be such a wonderful surprise for him_, he thought, quietly laughed and then stormed from the bank. If only he knew what a surprise Harry Potter will be for the entirely Wizarding World …

* * *

Griphook held the door open for her. Harry-Anne, who expected more marble, was surprised and excited in the same time. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. The passage went into a narrow pit with the rails and a small cart waiting for them. They climbed in and were off.

At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages but then a quite boring look change into immensely beautiful view, with stalactites and stalagmites left and right, cave curtains hanging from the ceiling, columns and some shimmering stones here and there. She was never before in a cave but read in one of the school books about the structure of the caves. She was so immerse in the view that didn't notice when the cart stopped beside a small door in the passage wall. They got out, Griphook unlocked the door. Green smoke came out from it, and as it cleared, Harry-Anne gasped. Inside were piles of gold and silver coins and heaps of little bronze coins.

"This is all mines Griphook? All? And it is only mine personal Valut?" This was first time in her life she saw so much money. At the Dursley's she was not allowed to have money, never received gifts and books and clothes she had to hide in the box that her mother prepared for her.

Despite he being a Goblin and didn't like wizard, he couldn`t help but grin to her wonder and surprise. For Goblin Harry-Anne Potter is such a enigma with her kind attitude and treatment of them as they were equal.

"Yes, Miss. Potter. This is your Trust Valut where your parents sat for your school and personal needs. The Gold one are Galleons, seventeen silver Sickles mean 1 Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts for 1 Sickle. You can put your money in your bag, it is against thieves, tamper-proof, only for your own use if you drop some blood to it."

"Thank you Griphook. I appreciate this. I think this should suffice for this year." And with that said Harry-Anne some moment's later stood outside Gringotts with bright small smile on her face, happy to begin with her school purchase.

She went first towards Madam Malkin`s Robes for All Occasions. Because of her mother box she didn't need daily and casual clothes. They auto-refill itself. She entered Madam Malkin`s shop, feeling a bit nervous.

Madam Malkin was small, chubby and smiling witch dressed all in magenta.

"Hogwarts dear girl?" she said, when Harry-Anne stared to speak. "Please step to the stool next to the young man there so I can measure you."

There was a boy with a pale, pointed face. Madam Malkin slipped a long robe over her head and began to pin it to the right length. "I would like some winter robe and coat in blue and red color, please.", "sure, dear.". With the corner of her eyes she noticed that the pale boy was watching her. Because of this she becomes rather nervous.

_Hm, I never saw her. Wonder if she is a mud blood. No, I think not. Her posture is rather regal and her beauty is unraveling with her long dark brown hair with red strand, deep green eyes, perfect nose.._

"Hello" said the boy, "Hogwarts first year too?"

"Yes, you too?"

"My father`s next door buying my books and mother`s up the street looking at wands. Your parents are not with you?" asked the boy. He had a bore, childish voice.

"No, my parents did not make it."

"Oh, I am sorry. So you come here on your own, eh? Do you know which house you will be in? I know I will be in Slytherin, all our family have been there."

"I think Ravenclaw or Gryffindor."

"Oh. What is your surname, anyway? I am Malfloy, Draco Malfloy. Your parents were our kond, weren`t they?"

"Yes, my parents were both wizards from and old family although all in Wizarding world believed my mother was a muggle born. She never revealed her true heritage. Harry-Anne, please to meet you, Draco." She held her hand only for Draco to take it and kiss her. She giggled with a blush on her face. "Charming."

"You never mentioned your surname Harry-Anne." She chuckled and Draco stood there frozen, slight blush on his face. _Such a regal beauty. I wonder who her ancestors are. I must ask my father if he know_.

"You will know at the sorting, Draco. See you." With that Harry-Anne step from her stool, paid for her robes and walked away with Draco still frozen inside the shop. Once outside she chuckled and went looking for other shops.

She visited the apothecary where bought necessary for potions, next was cauldron and other equipment listed on her school list. When she went inside Eeylops Owl Emporium she felt rather then saw some sort of magical connection. There, tall and proud stood a snowy white bird, not an owl, a bird transmitting warmth, love and happiness. They watched each other then the bird flew to her, and sat on her shoulder.

The seller just stood there and watched admiringly the scene in front of him. Never in his life had he seen a bonding between a phoenix and a wizard.

"You are a lucky witch you know. This phoenix stood there more than 30 years."

"A phoenix? This is a phoenix?" the bird ruffle her head affectionately in her cheek as in say ´if not a phoenix what then?´.

"You will need a stand for her and a cage for school."

"If this ok with you" she asked the bird which nodded with her head. "Ok. Is there some special fruit for her?", "No, phoenixes eat practically everything. This will be 50 Galleons dear." Harry-Anne paid and watched with amazement the bird burned inside her cage. "This is amazing. We will pick the name at home, ok?"

The penultimate store was book store called Flourish and Blotts where shelves were full to the ceiling sorted by years of schooling and themes separately. She picked her school books and then other books such as _A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry_, _Book of Spells_, _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_, _Hogwarts: A History_, _Modern Magical History_, _Transfiguration Today_, _Quidditch Through the Ages_, _Curses and Counter-Curses_, _Potions for beginners_, _potions brewing_ and some others hidden books such as _Ancient magic_ and _Phoenixes_. She paid for books. The last shop was Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion. She entered the shop. A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the shop as she stepped inside. The shop was tiny, empty except for a single chair and shelves full of wands. She loved this shop, full of magic, strict and quiet.

She was so absorbed in her surroundings she almost didn`t hear a soft "good afternoon" behind her. She nearly jumped but contains herself. An old man was standing there with wide, pale eyes shining like moons in their silver color and silver hair.

"Hello." She said awkwardly.

"I really did not recognize you. And what have you here, a phoenix!" With his silver eyes look at her phoenix and blinked in surprise. _Never in my life saw a white phoenix with such a young girl, has neither Albus Dumbledore had the privilege. This girl will do great things_. Then he looked in her eyes and nearly fainted in surprise. There before him stood the supposedly Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, with Lily Potter eyes but he was a she. A few moments there was only silence. Ollivander didn`t know what to think of this but compose himself rather quickly.

"Ah, yes," said then,"I thought I`d be seeing you soon. Harry Potter I suppose." but could not finish his sentences because the girl began to laugh.

"You are surprised to see a girl instead a boy and didn`t know who may I be." Ollivander stood there captivated with her laugh, such a melodic laugh which reminds of a phoenix.

"I probably know which wand is for you Miss. Potter." Ollivander took a wand from the shelve. "Holly and phoenix feather. I wonder if this feather will be enough with your phoenix as your familiar. Please try it Miss. Potter."

Harry-Anne took the wand and felt sudden warmth in her fingers. She raised the wand above her head, swish down and a stream of red, gold and blue sparks shot from the end like a firework.

"Oh, excellent and curios… You know Miss. Potter I remember every wand I've ever sold. Every single wand and it happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather. The brother wand with He-Who-must-not-be-named. I expect great things from you Miss. Potter."

She paid seven gold Galleons for her wand and said goodbye to Mr. Ollivander. _Strange old man, Mum never mentioned him_. It was a long day it is time to eat and go home.

When she left the shop, the last shop, the sun has already started to go down for the evening. Harry-Anne went into leaky Cauldron for her dinner. People stared at her and at her phoenix but she didn`t mind. She sat at the table and ate, pay and exit the bar.

"Well now we must go home. It has been a long day, you know." The phoenix burn outside at her cage and ended on her shoulder then extend her wings.

"You want to take me home?" The bird nodded which brought Harry-Anne a bright smile on her face. "Thank you. Can you landed us in my room at Privat Drive? I am afraid the Dursley˙s will ruin my day." And with that they disappear in London streets only to appear in her room, Harry-Anne take everything out from her trunk, trashed her things and went to sleep without one more thought her phoenix near her bad to make sure her new bonded friend sleep well.


	5. Chapter 5

This story had its own purpose and there is also a plot but it is hidden behind the prophecy. Read it again and you will see. Regard my grammar – first two chapters are bad (and I do not deny this) – the story and the grammar, but right now this not concerns me. I would like to write more two or three chapter and then I will rewrite first two. You must make a mistake first to be able to fix it properly. Agree with me? So I apologize for my bad written first two chapters. I will fix it.

**I do not owe Harry Potter but I borrow some part of Harry Potter story from J.K.R.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Next morning Harry-Anne when woke up felt dizzy. The previous day was full of information and activities. For her it seemed almost surreal, with professor Quirrell, the Goblins and her wand. She knew she was different, she was not a freak, a worthless person and her parents didn`t die in a car crash but between I knew and I know it is a big difference. She sat there, in her old, worn mattress thinking about previous day when a soft thrill startled her. There, on the edge of her bed, stood a white phoenix and watch her with her gentle eyes. If it seemed the previous day was unreal, now received confirmation that it was not something she dreamed of. She extended her hand and stroked the head of her phoenix. "Hey, girl, we were unable to find a name, eh? I'm sorry that I did not think of it earlier." Her phoenix trilled and acceptance. "I have to make breakfast. I will bring you something up, right?" This said she took from the closet clean clothes and walked to the bathroom, where she washed her quietly, so as not to wake the others. Although she had heard that Aunt Petunia was already in the kitchen.

When she came into the kitchen, Petunia was already there.

"Girl, prepare breakfast and be careful as to not burn something!"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia. Um Aunt Petunia "began while preparing dishes," today I have to go again in London. I will not be home until the evening, it would be all right?"

"What have you got, freak, to go there? You've got chores to do here!" Harry-Anne slightly flinched when he heard that word, but she quickly collected and quite smug smile.

"I have just a meeting with my lawyer Aunt Petunia. Nothing serious tough."

"With a la-lawyer? What do you need a lawyer? Where do you have money to pay?" She stuttered and in fear began to look around. Harry-Anne had to hide the smile that almost appeared on her face. There is no way she would tell her about her money. If you play your cards right...

"My parents who did not die in a car crash, by the way, before death, arrange all the documents and pay the lawyer when I will need it." She wait for the words sank in her aunt's brain and then continued, "You are always telling me how much it costs you, how much you have to spend, etc. for me. If you leave me so I can go, I will look if there are any money left to pay you for clothes, food and expenses." This is for Harry-Anne regardless of how they behaved to her, only right. They gave her a roof over her head, even though they did not like it.

Aunt Petunia was standing there for a while and watched her with calculating look on her face while she prepares the food.

"Good. I expect you repaid us at least some of what we have to give you. Today you can go, and from now on you'll have time for yourself, but first you'll have to do all of your chores." Petunia have sneaky smile coloring her lips, thinking that she will give her so many chores, that eventually she will not have free time at all.

Great reliefs wash over Harry-Anne. More than that she could not even expected, but will suffice. Soon she will go away from here and she will not see them all year round. At least she knows where their weak points are - commonness, money, neighbors, reputation. She made the breakfast for the Dursley's, take a few pieces of toast and an apple and went into her room. There she gave her Phoenix pieces of toast and an apple and prepared backpack she brought the previous day. In it she gave the book Hogwarts: A History, some money and her wand. Breakfast she will eat in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Today I have to go to London, Diagon Alley. I have a meeting in Gringotts. You'll have to stay at home as well. If you need anything, you know where to find me? I mean perceive?" Harry-Anne said while changing, in which her Phoenix made a thrill and go back and eat. "Good. I'm going now. Be a good girl; keep an eye on my stuff. I'll see you."

While she was walking to the station, she passed a quite large, stocky and bearded man, but it was late and it is no longer on her thought.

This man was none other than Hagrid Ruralus, keeper of keys at Hogwarts. Following Dumbledore orders he must go fetch Harry Potter to take him in Diagon Alley to purchase his school supplies. Dumbledore himself is not a bad person, but a great strategist. His goal is to ensure Voldemort end and the light win. Oh, he care for Harry Potter due to James and Lily Potter but Harry's happiness is not his priority. Dumbledore must ensure that Harry Potter does not find out about the property of the family so that he can influence, and he directs him where he wants to go. Hagrid is not usually the one who comes for muggleborne children but deputy headmistress or head of one of the house, but in this case it is most suitable Hagrid. Although he has a good heart, he is slow in the perception and have difficult to remember things, in addition he is loyal to Dumbledore and will, unbeknownst to everyone but Dumbledore, turned Harry Potter in the direction he want Harry to go. Therefore, it is Hagrid in the morning that walk, just a few days from Harry's birthday, toward the no. 4 Privet Drive in order to escort Harry for shopping.

Dursley family has just eaten their breakfast by Harry-Anne prepared before had gone away from home when a strong boom, boom, boom was heard inside the house No 4. Three Dursley `s jumped from fear, whilst Vernon Dursley, whose face become red, pushed back his chair from the table and headed for the door.

"If it's related to the freak she's gonna get it when she comes back" he roared down the hallway. He opened the door and jumped with fright. At the door was standing the tallest man he had ever seen in his life.

"W-what do you want?"

"I am Ruralus Hagrid, keeper of keys at Hogwarts. I came for Harry Potter to take him shopping." Vernon Dursley stood there for some time and watched this thing in front of him. Even though he was short minded, nevertheless understood this thing talked about the freak as it was a boy. He didn`t understand why, but did not give a shit about it. It began to boil in him.

"The freak has already gone away. Leave all the chores unfinished and went off to her place for those freak. Go away." Shouted and shut the door before Hagrid's the nose.

Hagrid stood there for some time, scratching his head and thinking what to do before knocked on the door. When nobody answered him, he opened the door and step inside.

"Look now you, I came for Harry Potter and no Muggle like you will be able to hold me out there. Where is Harry Potter?" When Hagrid become angry could be quite scary and so all three Dursley's shake in fear until Vernon gathered some courage and stutter "She is not here. She went away half an hour ago. She went to London buy school stuff or something. Else we do not know. Now go away." Hagrid watched them thoughtful, before sighed and began to talk to himself while leaving the house. "I guess I was too late. I will write Dumbledore. I will pick him up into Diagon Alley. I know what he should look, so will recognize him, and have even his Valut key. Without it, there is nothing much to do. Yes, I'll do this."

He started to browse the pocket until pulled out a crumpled old roll of parchment, nearly empty bottle of ink and quill. He wrote a message and from another pocket inside his overcoat pulled out an owl then rolled up the note, gave it to the owl and watched her for a few moments. With a ´pop` he was gone only to appear before the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

Harry-Anne took the bus to London and was wondering who that big, bearded man was. Her mother wrote about her life in the school, about her father or about his friends. Father's friends. She wondered where they disappear, and why no one visited her in the past ten years. What happened to Neville Longbottom, what with Remus Lupin and Sirius Black or they have caught Peter Pettigrew, above all, why no one looked at how it was her life with the Dursley `s; if it was well taken care of her. As it nobody was interested in her after the death of her parents.

Her mother also explained why they hid the fact that she was a girl not a boy. One, her name was already provided for and second, they feared that she will get hurt. The more she thought about it, the less she understood their fear. The prophecy is talking about a child, people are expecting a boy, it would be logical that it would be safer if they knew she was a girl. She did not understand their parents and their fears, however, she was grateful that they have taken care of in advance for her well-being after 10 years of age and allow quite a lot of autonomy. What would happen if she must rely on Dumbledore? Dumbledore is one of the things she did a lot of thinking lately. She cannot understand him. Should he take care of the savior of the Wizarding world, however, has never looked if she lived a normal life.

When the bus stopped in London, after exited it, she walked around the streets of London, until came to the Leaky Cauldron. The interior was dark, as always, with some customers at the bar and some for breakfast. She sat down at a table in the corner and wait for the menu to appear before her, until over her did not appear a shadow. She looked up and saw Professor Quirrell stand there.

"Hello, Harry-Anne. Have you come to run errands today?"

For a while it looked and thought why he always approaches her. "Oh, professor. Yes, I have some things to do today. I came to breakfast. You want to join me?"

"Well, I could, I have not had breakfast yet." Voldemort took possession of Quirrell and watched the girl before him. _Perhaps I found out something about her today_.

Harry-Anne did not expect this. _That's was my own fault. Well, I will survive_. Both ordered and began to eat.

"Professor, you are often here. Do you have errands too?"

"I do not know why you are so interested in this" he snapped, but when he saw the expression on her face relatively neutrally add "but if you must ask, yes. I am often here to adapt to the society and people to be less nervous in school."

"I'm sorry." But her because of curiosity, she still could not let it go "How so?" She asked, before she can retain herself.

Voldemort sighed angry at himself. _I hate children's issues! _However, the answer is "One year prior I went to do research in Albania. Vampires and Harpies. Unfortunately it did not work out well, and since then I have a slight fear of almost everyone, including people. Therefore, occasionally I wear a turban on my head and garlic inside to chase away vampires." And smiled to himself. Twisted answer.

"Oh." Is all she said, and focused on her food. Voldemort was thinking of what could he asked her so she would reveal something about her, when the Cauldron door`s slam open. In the bar came rather chunky, tall and bearded men. They all stopped eating and stared at him.

"As usual, Hagrid?" Asked Tom, the barman.

"Not today Tom. Have you seen Harry Potter to get past? He should have come here today. Small, with glasses, messy brown hair, the scar on his forehead?"

Everyone in the bar was staring at him followed by a murmur:

Hary Potter?

The Harry Potter?

Here?

"Harry Potter should come here? Today?"

"Yes, you've seen him?"

"I do not Hagrid. I do not. My God, here? Hagrid sit, sit. If he has not yet, he will come here. I give you as usual?"

Harry-Anne has raised eyebrow, and then continued with breakfast as if nothing had happened. After all, no one knows she is Harry Potter. "What do you teach?"

Quirrell, who was thinking about Harry Potter is almost missed the question Harry-Anne raised. "Hm ... Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"Oh, so your speech about the Dark Arts yesterday was linked to your subject, then. You love them?"

Voldemort has only silently watched and blinked. Never in his whole life, has nobody asked if he likes it. Whether people have always accused him like Dumbledore, or adored his strength and dedication to the Dark arts, like his death eaters, but never someone asked if he likes it. And if he thinks about it, he also does not know the answer to this question. _Love what absurdity. Maybe she is not worth as much as I thought._

"I would not know."

"Ok." And blush. _Now he thinks I'm stupid_. "I just thought ... err ..." her discomfort amused him, but "yesterday you talked about them as if they were living thing worthy of respect." And so Voldemort-Quirrell was left speechless. _Perhaps there is something on her. _

"Yes, it's true. Dark arts are a special branch of magic. It cannot be defined. I would say that the Dark Arts requiring knowledge and power."

"There are also book about it?"

"Oh, yes, of course, but here you will not get legal. Other schools deal with them and there are better accepted than in the UK."

"Because Voldemort and Grindelwald?" At this statement Quirrell nearly choked.

"I do not know that. Department regulates this kind of topic." Harry-Anne raised her eyebrows at that statement. After that they both focus on the food without too much talking. Quirrell wanted to pay for it, but Harry-Anne refused, saying that it would not be polite to accept payment from a future professor. Voldemort smirked.

"Thank you, Professor for the company. I'll see you at Hogwarts." Then went to Tom for pay and ask him to open the passage to Diagon Alley.

At the bar was still sitting Hagrid. When she got there he turned to her and said "You'r` a bit young to be alone `ere. Whe` are youn parents? "

"Er .. My parents have other things to do. They allowed me to go alone."

"If I had not waited for Harry Potter, I'd take you there. Children cannot walk around alone." Harry-Anne blushed and muttered "I am not a child anymore." Then she looked up at Tom and asked "Can you open a passage to Diagon Aley, sir? Please?"

Before Tom can answer her, it was Hagrid who offered to open the entrance saying, "A little walk does not harm." And take her to the entrance to Diagon Alley.

"Oh, Professor Quirrell, you also here?" Quirrell's stutter something incomprehensible and turn away. Harry-Anne nevertheless waved at professor Quirrell and went after Hagrid.

"I did not know that you know each other. This one is afraid of his last shadow..." He murmured, while Harry-Anne rolled her eyes. _I mean, when I talked to him he talked normally. Hmm, maybe he is not as good as I thought he was, and even differently behaved today. And there is Hagrid; he went looking for me, even though I wrote that I will go with my family._

"Whom are you waiting for Mr. Ruralus, sir?" Asked in hope for an answer.

"You can call me Hagrid. Yes, Professor Dumbledore sent me to take someone to Diagon Alley. Poor boy without parents you know." This has upset her. _Earlier announced that harry Potter will come there, now he cannot talked about him. _

"Professor Dumbledore? Children do not go with their parents or guardians?"

"Oh, he does not have parents and his guardians are unable to go with him, poor lad. No, he sent me. He trust me you `now."

_I do not doubt this_, she thought. _Why send such as Hagrid, and not any of the teachers. My mother wrote in her letters that they send a Deputy headmistress or one of the head of house. Why send Hagrid to me? He also said my life is not the best. So they must know this. What does Dumbledore to with me?_ But she was unable to ask him, as he opened the wall to Diagon Alley.

"Well, what`s your name?"

"Harry-Anne, sir."

"Hagrid, only Hagrid. Harry-Anne hmm ... you have a name like a boy I have to wait. Good. Will you be alone?"

"Thank you for your help Hagrid. Have a nice day." Said to Hagrid, waved to him and without an answer went down the street - to the post owl to send a message to Deputy Headmistress.

_Dear Deputy Headmistress professor McGonagall,_

_It is come to mine attention today that one Mr. Hagrid Ruralus, at the request of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, went looking for me at my relatives' home. I do not understand why, I explained that I will do my purchase with them. Is this is about money there is no problem, as I learned at Gringotts that my parents set for me a Trust Valut for my needs and school purchase and I also know they paid for all seven years in advance._

_I apologize if there has been a misunderstanding and Mr. Hagrid had to wait for me, but it's all right with me, and as I was told, I will be on the train to Hogwarts September 1._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry-Anne James Potter-Seldon_

_Well as I will add my mother's family name, can well sign in this way. Sooner or later they will find out the truth. _She went to the counter and paid for the owl with instructions to send the message in one hour and go to Gringotts as the hour of the meeting approached.

* * *

Jonas Smith, a tall, attractive 40 year old, arrived before Gringotts 15 minutes prior 11am. He was looking forward to this meeting but was also scared. Being a magical Guardian of the girl-who-lived, who everyone thinks is a boy, and to which is interested Albus Dumbledore himself was not an easy task. However, he is looking forward to see the child of once family friend James Potter.

James Potter and Jonas Smith first met through James father Charles. His father and James's father were friends from school days, but in the other house. James was an only child whose Jonas was not too fond of the time attending Hogwarts. He was spoiled, arrogant and sort of a bully. When he later calmed down, became a good friend and confidant. James trusted him when did not trust even his friends - his son Harry was the daughter and heiress of House of Potter and trough that Gryffindor and Ravenclaw trough Lily, to which all in Magical world thought to be a Muggleborn, who was in fact half-blood. When the small Harry-Anne was born, his son had 7 years was now almost age of eighteen. Mark, his son, wanted to come with him today, but Jonas did not let him go. It was the first meeting with Harry-Anne and he really did not know what to expect.

When he entered the bank and looked around, he saw sitting in the corner a young girl. She had long messy dark brown hair with red strands, not too big glasses with clear frames, in muggle clothes with a book in hand. These hairs Jonas would recognize everywhere – messy brown hair was the Potter trait. He was walking towards the girl and keeps studying her. She had high cheekbones and a round face like Lily Potter. Has Also a scar on the forehead?

"Miss?"

Harry-Anne looked up; before her stood a good looking man. Is this the lawyer?

"Yes?"

"Are you Miss. Potter?" He asked and waited for the girl to replay.

She offered her hand. "Harry-Ann James Potter. You are supposed to be Mister Smith?"

They shake their hands and he watched her smile spread across her face. _She smiles as Lily_ he sadly thought.

"We are early but you can go to Grandok. Is it ok?"

"Yes, it is ok with me." She takes her backpack and together they went to Grandok office, knocked and entered when they heard "come in". Harry-Anne bowed and greeted the Goblin. Jonas was slightly surprised by her knowledge and watched her with raised eyebrows. When Harry Anne noticed this, smiled and told him about her mother trunks and instructions. Lily Potter nee Evans was smart and furled woman so he understood immediately what she did. _Wise and clever Lily I must admit._

"Miss Potter as you well know, here are the documents concerning the partial emancipation and Guardianship. As Sirius Black cannot take care of you, and you do not have enough years for complete emancipation, Mr. Smith will become your magical Guardian until your 15 years. At the signing of these documents you can also decide how you will be address formally, by Lady Potter or Lady Potter-Seldon. Because it is a magical contract, all official records will instantly update themselves and Albus Dumbledore will get the notification. Are there any questions?"

"No, we can sign it."

When they signed the documents, all the official records of Harry Potter changed to Harry James Potter-Anne Seldon.

While Harry-Anne, with her new Magical Guardian and Goblin Grandok, determine the terms of payment for her stay at the Dursley `s, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in the office of the headmaster, many things have happened altogether.

Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, was in her office preparing the material for the upcoming academic year, when an owl flew into the office with a note attached to the leg. When she took the message, the owl flew away.

Minerva unfolds the letter and began to read. At first she became angry but when she came to the signature was confused. _Harry-Anne? Potter-Seldon?_ She thought, and took the students register to locate the name Potter. When she read the name the confusion doubled. She wrapped the letter and headed towards the Headmaster office. At the same time as Minerva received the message Hagrid arrived back at Hogwarts. Harry Potter was not there.

Albus Dumbledore was pleased with himself. All the letters were sent they get all the answers, Quirrell took a teaching position for Defense against the Dark Arts and Hagrid was sent after Harry Potter, to redirect him in the desired direction. _Yeah, happy and content_ and throw Lemon drop in his mouth, leaning against the chair and relax. Therefore he not felt the ripple in the wards caused from two people headed towards his office.

Albus Dumbledore was interrupted from his musings by a loud "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore what is meanings of this?!"

Albus sighed, rubbed his temple and stood up. "Minerva, what it is so serious that upset you at such a beautiful day?" Before the transfiguration teacher and Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall can reply, answered Hagrid instead "Professor Dumbledore. I was at Harry Potter home, I waited in the Leaky Cauldron, but he didn`t show up there."

Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard in the century they say, stood there in shook. From his musings was interrupt by Minerva McGonagall "Albus, I have just received a letter from the so-called Harry Potter in which he informs me Hagrid was looking for him by your order no less, although clearly wrote he will go with his relatives. And that's not all! The so-called Harry Potter signed as a Harry-_Anne_ James Potter-_Seldon_. I looked in the register of students and the name of Harry Potter does not exist but the name does. What all of this mean?!"

Minerva McGonagall was known for her Scottish temperament and no one did dare to step on her shoes, not even Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard in the world. So he winced over her tone and sighed. "Minerva, please calm down. I'm sure we can fix whatever problem emerged ..." but before he could finish the sentence, an owl flew through the window and threw the letter on the table, zhen flew away. Albus took the letter and recognized the seal of Gringotts. He raised his hand before any of the two can open their mouth and began to read the letter. Slowly his face has become pale and his famous twinkle in his eyes was reduced. Minerva know him for quite some time and rarely saw him defeated so she was afraid something bad happened to Harry, now Anne, Potter.

"I just got a letter from Gringotts in where they inform me Harry Potter is indeed a girl whose real name is Harry-Anne James Potter-Seldon, none the less a pureblood, whose parents, Lily and James Potter, set up an unbrekable contract with Gringotts before their deaths, to replace a Magical Guardian. According to this letter, Harry-Anne would be now partially emancipated. I will go to Gringotts to find out what happened and whether our boy-who-lived is indeed a girl-who-lived. If ..." Hagrid and Minerva were perplexed. The first who spoke was Hagrid who interrupted Dumbledore saying, "Harry-Anne? Harry Potter was that small girl alone in Diagon Alley?"

This caught the interest of both Minerva and Albus. "Hagrid did something happen?"

Hagrid has become uncomfortable and refused to look at Dumbledore. "Um... well… When I arrived at the Leaky Cauldron there was a girl. She said she has some things to buy there and I opened her the door to the Alley. Her name was Harry-Anne, but when I mention Harry Potter she did not say anything. She was just surprised that I went looking for Harry Potter. I think."

Albus was thoughtful and because of it almost missed Minerva`s question. "What is she like Hagrid?"

"Now when I think of it, she is like Lily, has her eyes and her face, but James` hair, long messy dark brown hair and glasses. Polite and friendly I must say."

"Hmm ... Looks like we made some mistakes ten years ago. Nothing, I'll have to go to Gringotts and I hope to meet Harry-Anne before school starts. This will be anything but good. We'll talk about this when I found out something more Minerva."

Minerva understand when she was dismissed, and although she was still visibly upset, just nodded and invited Hagrid for a cup of tea with Madame Pomfrey as Albus prepared to go to Diagon Alley.

"Fawkes, it's not good. Not good at all. Once the _Daily Prophet_ hears that the boy-who-lived is a girl, Minister Fudge will throw one of his tantrums and will discredit her title. Well, we'll see." He said, stroking Fawkes, his Phoenix, on the head and left.

* * *

Harry-Anne and Jonas Smith bowed to the Goblin and walked out of the bank.

"Can I take you to lunch so we will be able to know each other better?" Harry-Anne met his eyes and nodded. They walked forward Leaky Cauldron where Mr. Smith requests a Private room as to not be disturbed.

Harry-Anne waited until Tom brought their food before asking Jonas what interests her. "Um Mr. Smith... What happened to Sirius Black?"

Jonas Smith has looked up contemplative "Only Jonas Harry -Anne. Sirius Black was sent in Azkaban because of betrayal of your parents. He was their Secret keeper and told your secret location and then murdered Peter Pettigrew and 13 Muggles."

Harry-Anna was speechless for some instant and then spoke "this is not true. My mother wrote in her letter that Peter Pettigrew was their Secret keeper. They switch at the last minute with Peter."

"Harry-Anne you're sure of that?" Asked Mr. Smith concerned.

"Yeah, she let me a lot of letters and a diary." She smiled at that.

"Well, Harry-Anne, what you just said me, saves us some problem. Sirius Black has been wrongly accused, but is still responsible for the murder of 14 people."

"You cannot talk to him about the circumstances? He was nonetheless almost 10 years in Azkaban. Surely he spent enough time there."

"I'll see what can be done, but I promise anything.

"Good. I don`t want he to be charged for something he did not commit."

"In case he is released from the charges, would like him for your guardian? He can also replace the Dursley family as your Godfather." He kindly asked and waited for her response.

"I do not. There must be reasons why my parents did not tell him the truth but only you. I trust the judgment of my parents, especially my mother, because she prepared all so I can be informed properly."

"Good. Sirius Black has been a good man, but was also slightly irresponsible."

"Yes, that's what I thought. If he went after Pettigrew instead clear all the false allegations and take care of me, he cannot be too reliable. Not that I know him but nevertheless" almost angrily said.

"You are quite mature for your age. It is rare." Harry-Anne looked at him a little sad while she was eating. _I tell him or not?_ and decide that maybe is good to reveal to someone part of her childhood.

"Someone, I do not know who leave me at the doorstep at the Dursley`s. They do not like me. In fact, they hate everything that is not normal, is different. For ten years I lived in the cupboard under the stars, cooking, mopping up gardening instead of the Dursley `s. They starved me, beat me but not often. The only thing I had from my parents was the box of clothes and books, which I had to hide that they would not find. When I turned ten years old, the Trunk from my Mum appeared, and I finally learned about my family, the Wizards world and about my heritage. Before that I was told my parents died in a car crash." Harry-Anne looked down, embarrassed. Mr. Smith was speechless. He had never heard of such a form of abuse and neglect in the case of wizards.

"Why? Why give them money? Why did nobody check on you?" He whispered.

"I tried to tell the social services and at school but no one believed me, because there were no obvious signs. About the money, I promised my Aunt to pay them so I can get here today. In addition, they gave me a roof over my head. I could have been abandoned, but I was not and I was allowed to use the bathroom regularly. I ate little, but I ate. Anyway, with this contract, they will have to treat me properly if they wanted to get the money so I think I will be ok." She finally said.

"Although I am your Magical Guardian, I fear until your full emancipation I cannot do much there. I am sorry Harry-Anne that nobody checked on you." Look at her.

"It`s ok Jonas. From now on they will behave if they want the money of that I am sure." She smiles to calm him.

To change the topic of their conversation she asked "Will there be problems because I am a girl and a pureblood?"

"Hm, now that you mention this, yes, I think the repercussions of you being a girl will be but not to worry. I will make a public statement when your name will be announced at the sorting at Hogwarts so everything will be fine. You have an owl so can write me in which house you will be?"

"Actually I have a phoenix." Jonas Smith was shocked.

"You have a phoenix? Do you know what this mean?" asked Jonas still in shock. Harry-Anne was clearly confused so just shook her head.

Jonas clears his throat, composes himself and began the lecture. "In Greek mythology, a phoenix / …/ is a long-lived bird that is cyclically regenerated or reborn. Associated with the sun, a phoenix obtains new life by arising from the ashes of its predecessor. / …/ In his study of the phoenix, R. van der Broek summarizes, that, in the historical record, the phoenix "could symbolize renewal in general as well as the sun, time, the empire, metempsychosis, consecration, resurrection, life in the heavenly Paradise, Christ, Mary, virginity, the exceptional man, and certain aspects of Christian life.1 Only one person that I know of has a phoenix and this is Albus Dumbledore." Harry-Anne stays in silence, contemplative while Jonas finished his lecture. "The fact that you have a phoenix means many things Harry-Anne, but I am sure you have a great destiny ahead."

Slowly a small smile appeared in her face. "Thank you for this piece of information but I think, no, I am sure my life is not so special. Nonetheless I appreciate your concern. Hm… Um… I have another appointment at Gringotts at 14 pm." She tried to change the conversation.

Jonas chuckled. "Alright, let me pay it and then I will escort you to Gringotts." Ad before she can protest, he paid their lunch. "Ready?" She nodded and thanked him. Together they walked to Gringotts, greeted the Goblins and parted both their separate way.

"Miss Potter please follows me." Grandok took her to another room. "This Miss Potter is our Ritual room. First we must try and extract the piece of soul inside you. The process may be painful for you." She stepped inside the Room and greeted another Goblin. As per his instruct she walks in the center of small circle and wait.

The Goblins began the incantations in their language and as gradually the ritual take place and Harry-Anne began to scream, in another place in another room one man with another soul inside him began to convulse in agony. Then both blacked out from the effort. Goblin then release the Animagus block and 10% of Harry-Anne magic blocks and let her rest.

1 Extract from wiki/Phoenix_(mythology)


End file.
